I know Ritsu I know
by Neko-Chaann
Summary: SO HERES A ONESHOT IN HOPES OF FORGIVENESS OD ME BEING LAZY AND NOT UPLOADING CHAPTER AND STUFF! ;D Onodera has a lot more to him then what anyone originally thought. his moms an abusive bitch and he cant stop having night terrors. GIVE IT A CHANCE PEOPLE! THE DESCRIPTION SUCKS BY OHWELL! #i'mnotdead:D *no smut*


**OH HEY DUR SEXEH! YEA SO... IM NOT REALLY FINISHING OTHER FANFICTIONS... my mind is being a douche, and making me think of other ideas instead of new chapters for my previous ideas... ;c BUT HERE~! HAVE SOME ANGST ! (SOWWY FOR BEING UNFAITHFULL)**

"RITSU! GET OVER HERE!" An old Woman's voice echoed throughout the large house.

"Y-yes Mother" The young 12 year old boy stuttered while slowly walking towards the tall woman.

Ritsu had gotten used to his mothers fits by now, but recently she had been getting more violent then usual. The doctor said she was bi polar and that her moods would change quite a lot. He was told this when he was 7 though, so he did not quite get what any of it meant until his 'beloved' mother had a very large fit, leaving Poor young Ritsu to hide away under his bed to try and hide away all of the screaming. His father had gotten home by then and was trying to calm her down, but when he did not succeed, he went into his office to have some alone time with his best friend... Alcohol.

"RITSU WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HOME EARLY FROM SCHOOL?!" The angry Woman screamed at the 12 year old.

"B-but M-mother, you t-told me n-not to come home l-late so i though i would p-please you by coming home e-early..." Ritsu stuttered backing away from the woman slowly.

"THE HELL?! WHY DOES THAT MAKE YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO SEE A DISQUSTING CHILD LIKE _YOU _ANY SOONER THEN I HAD TOO?!" She yelled.

"M-mother, i am so sorry! I-i promise i will not happen again!" he whispered, trying to make himself as invisible as he could.

"Not happen again." She said in a mocking voice. "HOW MANY GOD DAMN TIMES DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE TOLD ME THAT?! IM DONE WITH YOU!" She yelled, picking up the closest object which just happened to be a glass vase, and smashing it across the fragile boys head.

"Ritsu's eyes widened from the pain, but he was more surprised by the fact that she attacked him! Sure she has grabbed him by the collar or pulled his hair, but she had never resorted to violence.

By now his dad had stopped trying to help Ritsu what so ever. He would come home, Go to his office without saying anything to anyone, and when he heard screaming, drink.

Ritsu felt his sight fading into blackness when he heard his mother say.

"unwanted child, just go to hell and suffer!"

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"**

Ritsu's eyes shot open as he realized where he was. Sweat was dripping off his nose, hair, and other parts of his body. He had a very large migraine and all in all, just wanted to go back to sleep. But he knew even if he did skip work and try to go to sleep, then he would just have another nightmare. He had been having nightmares of his childhood almost every night since he was around 15. He had just tried to ignore the pain and dream of nothing before. But when he met his beloved Saga-senpai, he felt true happiness, for the first time since he was 6. so when the horrible misunderstanding happened, The only part keeping him happy broke apart into tiny little piece's . Letting all that had happened to him come crumbling down onto him, bringing forth the never ending nightmares.

He sighed as he slipped his feet over the side of the bed and yawned . "I guess I'll just go take some pills for this headache." he said to no one in particular. He stumbled over to the bathroom sink and looked in the mirror to see a slightly pale and sleep deprived brunet. He sighed as he opened the Drawer to grab a bottle of headache pills. He had a bit of a hard time opening it due to his shaking hands that were still shaking because of the adrenaline in his body from his nightmare. When he finally got it open he grabbed 4 small pills and swallowed them down with no water.

After the pills had set in and he had a shower, he walked over to his fridge and grabbed an apple. "This should be good for now." He said before taking a bite into the sour green fruit. He looked at the clock and noticed it was just about time to leave so he slipped on his shoes and headed to the train. He was leaving a bit later then he usually did because it had taken him such a long time to get over the nightmare that he stalled in the shower.

As he walked up to the bus station he was happy to see that Takano was there waiting for him ( not that he would ever admit that )

"Oi Onodera! For a minute there i was worried you were sick or something and would have so out on work without saying anything." Takano said. Ritsu almost let himself smile at that comment seeing how he could tell he was worried.

"Also you look like shit" _nope. _

"Thank for the comment ass-hole" He groaned. He usually did not say anything that came close to a swear, but because he was particularly pissed off this morning, he decided to just let loose a little bit. I mean ass hole is not that bad right?

Takano was about to say a smart remark but was interrupted by the sound of tires coming to a halt beside them. Ritsu pushed by Takano and went to sit down after paying.

"Jeez, someones in a bad mood, though aren't you always nowadays?" Takano sighed as he sat across from Ritsu.

Ritsu frowned a bit at this comment. He knew he had changed but, it was much easier so pretend he was in a bad mood then it was to put a big goofy smile on his face. Also after the break up, he had just lost all reason to even pretend he was happy.

This frown did not go unnoticed by Takano and he said " Oi, whats wrong?" He felt a bit guilty for saying anything to put a frown on his cute little Ukes face, especially if he did not mean to.

Ritsu's face shot up and put on a smile. "I'm fine" He said. He realized what a big mistake he'd made when he saw Takano looking at him with wide eyes. _"Shit! Does that look weird for e to smile like that. What if he find out its fake. I mean i ave not faked one in a while so its pretty rusty!"_

"Etto...I-Is something wrong?" He asked with his eyebrows scrunched up together trying to hide his fear of Takano-San finding out he was faking it.

In reality Takano had no idea what conflicts were going on in Ritsu's mind because he w as thrilled! He almost NEVER saw Ritsu smile and he was so happy that he had decided to show hat rare thing to him!" "Nothing at all!" He replied with a smile on his face

The bus came to a stop and a bunch of people rushed out of the doors to go to work. After Ritsu and Takano finally got out of the transport, they walked over to their building not saying a word at all.

**Time skip!~ -Laziness-**

Work was done and Takano and Ritsu were the only ones in the building now. It had been a very good day other then takano being a complete douche as always. His headache never came back and he forgot about his nightmare!. Currently Takano was god knows where and Ritsu was finishing off a storyboard when he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Jeez Takano-San what took you so long? I need you to check over these storyboards so i can finally leave." He sighed as he turned around to see the face he hated the most.

"M-Mother..." He stuttered as he saw the woman come over to him. She had a very big smile on which meant she was in a good mood currently. He just hoped that would last.

"Hello Ritsu-Chan~ how has my favourite little boy been?" She said in a sing-song voice as she skipped around.

"V-Very good mother! I like it very much here at Emerald! What about you? Have you been doing good? You look beautiful as always! Have you been taking your pills?"

Her smile had stayed throughout Ritsu's whole speech until that last part. The part that Ritsu almost immediately regretted.

"EH?! THE HELL? WHY SHOULD I BE TAKING PILLS? THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH ME AT ALL YOU UNGREATFUL CHILD!" She yelled

"Y-Yes Mother! I-I did not mean to say that! O-Of course you do not need to take any pills! There is n-nothing wrong with you at all! Y-You're perfect!" Ritsu stuttered getting up from his chair and walking backwards.

"UNGREATFUL DEMON! YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN BE HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD BE BACK AT HOME LIKE AN OBEDIANT CHILD DOING WHAT I TELL YOU !" She said as she smacked him across the face.

Ritsu could not say anything at this point because his words would blocked by the constant smacking. His mother was quite strong since she was very young. His nose was bleeding now but it was not as bad as he had gotten before. Probably because she had nothing hard to throw at him, seeing as there where only stuffed animals and cute pillows around.

"OI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Ritsu heard as a familiar voice that made him think "_its okay to go to sleep now"_

When Ritsu awoke, he was surprised he did not have a nightmare, but then he felt strong arms around him and looks over to see Takano's face looking at him, full of worry and concern.

"Ritsu! Are you awake?" He asked calmly "Who the heck was that crazy woman?!" He asked just a bit louder now, trying not to scare his poor little ritsu. Yes. Ritsu was _his _and no one else was going to tell him otherwise !

"E-Etto...Well... I guess you've met my Mother?" Ritsu said quietly

Takano's eyes widened. That was his mother?! Does she always do that?! If so when did it star?! It Ritsu okay?! His mind went from surprise to anger. All he wanted to do right then was Kill that bitch.

"When did this start?" He decided to ask first.

"W-When i w-was Seven..." Ritsu whispered "B-but it's not her fault! Shes sick! She does not know what she is doing!" He said a bit louder. Despite all she had done to him, deep inside he still loved her. She did give birth to him.

"T-Thats right... she does not know what shes doing.." Ritsu said as tears started to fall down his face. "She did not know she was hurting me so much! She had no idea how much pain she put me through! It's not her fault! She didn't know that i would have nightmares almost every night even now!" He Sobbed as he tried his best to wipe away the tears that just kept flowing from his eyes.

Takano grabbed ritsu and pulled him into a big hug. And instead of pushing Takano away, Ritsu pulled him closer and sobbed into his chest. Just as he was drifting off to sleep once again he heard Takano whisper. "I love you so much Ritsu"

And finally he replied. "I love you too Masumune"

Takano's eyes widened and he looked down to see the younger boy who had just confessed to him, sleeping soundly in his arms.

Takano smiled.

"I know Ritsu. I know."


End file.
